


Shame

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho has always told her children and grandchildren that violence is never the answer. It upsets her to see her grandsons brawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

Cho has screamed it and sent her two grandsons flying apart before she can think about it. Normally she wouldn't verbalise a spell at all but then again she never expected to go to make a cup of tea and spot her grandchildren brawling in the garden. 

One grandchild lands on the grass while the other lands in a rose bush and Cho thinks he deserve the scratches he will no doubt end up with. Her knuckles turn white on the edge of the counter as she glares at them out the window. Both hang their head in shame. In a way, she doesn't want to know what they are arguing about. It does not really matter. What matters is that Cho has spent decades teaching all of her children and grandchildren too that violence for the sake of violence is wrong. She did not survive a war to see her grandchildren throwing punches and no doubt imagining the hexes they cannot throw during the Summer. 

For a second she thinks to go out and talk to them but both look ashamed enough and she thinks talking will only take the edge off. Instead she will refrain from talking to them for a while. Let their shame remind them of the deaths she saw.


End file.
